A Copa
by PhoenixOfWind
Summary: Um breve momento pós-final da Copa do Mundo de 2018, no lounge das Nações. No pairings.


Fic antiga que achei no meu computador.

Aproveitem,

PhoenixOfWind

/

"Esse foi o melhor gol da Copa!".

"Brasil...".

"O grande driblador!".

"_Luciano._".

"Mano, que espetáculo! Quase me fez esquecer que meu time não estava jogando!".

Numa sala privada em Moscou, juntamente com diversas outras nações, Brasil, o rosto pintado com as cores de sua bandeira e da bandeira da Croácia – o que havia deixado a jovem nação corada de felicidade ("O maior campeão do mundo! Torcendo pro meu time!", a europeia comentara para Alemanha, que ainda amargava sua eliminação na fase de grupos), sorria e ria como se ele mesmo houvesse vencido a final.

Portugal revirou os olhos, sua camiseta vermelha perfeitamente bem-passada, algo surpreendente considerando a quantidade de vezes que Brasil havia a puxado e agarrado durante o jogo. Inglaterra franziu as grossas sobrancelhas com a atitude do brasileiro.

"Realmente, Brasil! Isso são maneiras? França está literalmente do **seu lado**!".

França, com as lágrimas ainda escorrendo dos olhos enquanto se envolvia cada vez mais em sua bandeira, sacudiu a cabeça, rindo.

"_Mais_, _non_! Eu não poderia possivelmente me importar!", o francês agarrou seu vizinho britânico pela camisa, beijando animadamente suas bochechas, "A Copa, _Angleterre_! _La Coupe du Monde_! _Comme dis-tu? It's coming home!_".

As sobrancelhas de Arthur franziram-se ainda mais, enquanto, embaraçado, buscava desvencilhar-se do abraço de Francis.

"_Don't say that! I was supposed to say that, you sod!_".

O francês apenas lhe deu outro beijo estalado. Brasil soltou uma gargalhada.

"Não seja assim, cara! Francis sabe que eu não 'tô zombando da cara dele!", o moreno deu um tapa nas costas de França, que por pouco não desabou por cima de Inglaterra, "Muito, pelo menos.", Luciano finalizou, num murmúrio.

"Ainda perseguido pela final de '98, _brasileño_?", Argentina exclamou de onde encontrava-se sentado ali por perto.

O dito cujo lhe fez um sinal rude com a mão direita.

"E você, grande ganhador? Ainda perseguido pelo Mbappé? Ouvi dizer que ele ainda está fazendo furo na sua linha de defesa até hoje!".

Martin respondeu com um gesto ainda mais rude. França, ainda arrastando um Inglaterra resmungando, chegou numa onda de azul, branco e vermelho, após ter ido cumprimentar Croácia.

"Mas _quelle match_! _Phénoménal_!".

Brasil concordou veementemente com a cabeça.

"E o time da Croácia! Até o final! Bota futebol nisso, gente! Estava quase imaginando que eles empatariam nos minutos finais só por causa daquela força de vontade!".

França fez uma careta, seja pela sugestão que de um possível empate ou pelo fato de Inglaterra ter acabado de lhe dar um forte chute nas canelas. Portugal soltou um bufo de diversão.

"Se a Croácia houvesse conseguido empatar o jogo, a taça estaria em mãos diferentes agora.", Francis lhe lançou um olhar maldoso, "O quê foi, meu caro?", ele perguntou, seu rosto numa expressão de pura inocência.

Inglaterra, apesar de mal-humorado por ter o francês praticamente drapeado em seu lado direito, revirou os olhos, exasperado.

"Honestamente, vocês dois. Deixem França ter seu momento de glória.".

Antes do dito cujo poder dizer algo, emocionado, no entanto, o inglês completou.

"_God knows he never has a reason to!_".

Francis deu-lhe um beliscão doloroso na região das costelas.

"_Jesus __**bloody **__Christ, Francis!_".

"_Uncroyable_! Depois de todos esses anos, _Angleterre_?", o francês exclamou, ofendido.

"Mais pelo fato de todos esses **séculos**, provavelmente.", interviu Portugal, seus olhos brilhantes de humor enquanto Inglaterra massageava o próprio torso e Brasil dobrava-se em dois, gargalhando.

"Incrível.", o último conseguiu arfar, entre risadas, "Mano, eu preciso vir visitar você mais, Portuga, porque, sério, se todas reuniões de vocês são assim, cara!", Luciano limpou uma lágrima dos olhos.

Inglaterra lançou-lhe um olhar maldoso.

"Diabrete.", ele resmungou.

"Brasil!", a voz de Rússia interrompeu a possível discussão, vinda do outro lado do cômodo, "Esse não é o seu jogador no campo, _tovarisch_?".

O brasileiro olhou para uma das televisões espalhadas pela sala, na tela da qual estava passando as comemorações em campo. Outra gargalhada irrompeu pelos lábios de Luciano.

"Quando eu acho que não poderia ficar melhor! Aparece esse cara! Ronaldinho Gaúcho? Mais como Ronaldinho Ícone!", a jovem nação saiu correndo em direção de Rússia, rindo, "Rús, parceiro, quem dos seus deixou ele entrar lá?".

Os três países europeus, devidamente esquecidos, observaram o brasileiro ir com expressões afetuosas.

"Ah, _Brésil_, _cher Brésil_!", murmurou França, sacudindo sua cabeça loira e jogando uma ponta de sua amada bandeira por cima de seu ombro esquerdo, como um xale.

Arthur revirou os olhos, afetando estar ainda de mal-humor apesar de um sorriso insistir em puxar um lado de sua boca para cima. Portugal deixou escapar um sopro de risada, olhando sua antiga colônia, que, completamente ignorando a atmosfera tensa ao redor do russo, pulava em suas costas, um pandeiro em uma das mãos e um sorriso no rosto.

"Esse miúdo.", ele comentou, carinhosamente, "Todo ano de copa ele fica assim!".

/

O gol que o Brasil está se referindo no começo da fic é o de Mario Mandzukic contra o goleiro Lloris. Esse foi o segundo gol da Croácia na final, se não me engano. E o gol mais engraçado de toda a Copa, na minha opinião!

Reviews?


End file.
